


Give Me Attention┊ Dean Ambrose

by balorbarnes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [2]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Jealousy, Kissing, Requested, Shameless Smut, Suggested Smut, Tumblr, dean ambrose imagines, dean ambrose x reader, dean being a drama queen, wwe imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balorbarnes/pseuds/balorbarnes
Summary: Summary: Dean gets jealous because you’re paying more attention to his dog than him.





	Give Me Attention┊ Dean Ambrose

Dean rolled his eyes for about the tenth time today. You only got here this morning and yet you were paying more attention to his dog than him. It was pissing him off. You were meant to be spending time with him, giving all your time and affection to him, not his dog.

You let out a giggle as the dog licked your cheek. Dean mimicked your reaction, folding his arms, as he continued to sulk.

“Come on cutie. Let’s go see your daddy.” You giggled, picking the dog up, and walking over to Dean.

Dean let out a grumble, as you walked over to the couch he was reclined on. You quickly sat next to him, his, of course, his dog was on your lap.

“Whatcha doing?” you asked, patting the dogs head.

Dean let out a grumble as a response, glaring at his dog.

“Huh?” you asked, looking at Dean.

“Nothing.” He grunted, pouting at you.

“You okay? Does your elbow hurt?” you asked, looking at him with concern.

“Just peachy.” He grumbled, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

“You sure?” you asked, this was his time to tell you how he felt.

“No, I’m not okay-” he started to say only for you to cut him off.

“Is it your elbow?” you asked, putting your free hand on his thigh, and giving him your full attention.

“No, let me finish, god damn it y/n.” Dean shouted.

“Okay…” you muttered.

“You should be spending time with me not my dog, you’re giving my dog more attention than me. The whole point of you coming here was to spend time with me, you’ve hardly even spent time with me since you got here.” Dean shouted.

“Oh.” You mumbled, looking at him in shock.

“Oh, all you can say is oh, after I told you how I felt.” Dean shouted, looking at you in disbelief.

“Dean-” you started to say, only for him to cut you off rudely.

“You know what y/n, fuck you. Go spend more time with my dog, because it’s clear you like spending more time with my dog then me. ” Dean spat, throwing your hand off of his thigh and getting up, he quickly stormed out of the lounge room and into his room, slamming the door.

His dog let out a small whine, looking at you.

“I think someone’s a little jealous.” You cooed, putting the dog down on the ground carefully.

You let out a sigh, as you got up walking to his door, knocking on it gently, as you opened it.

“Dean.” You spoke, carefully walking into the room.

“Go away.” Dean grunted, rolling over so his back was facing you.

You let out a small sigh, laying down next to him, snuggling into his back. Kissing the back of his neck softly.

“Fuck off.” Dean grumbled.

“I’m sorry, for not giving you all my attention. It’s just that your dog is just too cute to ignore.” You spoke, rubbing soothing circles on his bicep.

“So I don’t have a cute face.” Dean grumbled. Moving slightly away from you, if you moved any further he’d fall off the bed.

You rolled your eyes, at his childish behavior.

“No, you-” you started to say, only for him to cut you off.

“Thanks.” He grumbled.

“I was going to say you have a sexy face you goof.” You huffed, making Dean Roll over to face you, making you move back a bit.

‘”I’m sorry too, for overacting.” Dean apologized.

“You? Overacting? nah.” You joked, making Dean roll his eyes.

“You still have to make it up to me.” Dean grumbled, twirling a strand of your hair.

You let out a small chuckle, climbing on top of him. Your hands cupping the side of his face, as your lips touched his. Dean let out a moan, pulling you closer to him, his hands traveling down your sides until they reached your ass, grabbing your ass, you let out a moan, pulling away from the kiss before it could go any further. Dean let out a groan.

“Am I forgiven?” you asked, breathing heavily.

“Mmm, maybe, but I know what will.” Dean spoke, pulling your face back down to his lips. You let out a moan, as Dean rolled over, so he was on top of you…..


End file.
